Complications
by HillaryBSmithFan
Summary: A Series Of Venice Drabbles.  Brandon and Guya A-Z.
1. A

**A- Adore**

She was a complicated woman. She had her demons. Sometimes she drove him crazy but he loved her. Everything from her inability to keep her mouth shut to her loyalty to her family. They were all parts of her…Parts of the whole…And he had accepted every one of them. But he knew her…knew that somewhere underneath the cheery facade lied a secret that turned her in knots…a secret that cut off parts of herself from him. He knew she wanted to talk to him. He knew she wanted to trust him. But he was a cop and that made some things off limits. He adored the woman lying in his arms but could he protect her if she continued to fight some fights alone? He was genuinely concerned about her…really concerned.


	2. B

**B- Broken Promises**

She promised herself that she would never fall in love again…not after what happened with her ex. Love made you weak…love made you a liability…love made you vulnerable. She could have tried to chalk it up to pure and simple lust…and she would have been halfway right. For a long time that was what she went after…men or boys who could make her forget that her life was in pieces…but Brandon was different…Brandon was the last thing she ever expected…he wasn't just some sexy man who came into her life and wanted to sleep with her…she had gotten offers like that before…they never stayed…Brandon had stayed even when she gave him every reason in the world not to…even when she made it difficult…even when her family's problems interfered with his job…he stayed because he loved her…he stayed because he respected her…but most of all, he stayed because for some reason that she couldn't quite fathom, he liked being around her…liked her for her.

Most women would have been thrilled with that realization but for a woman like her… For a woman like her it was the most terrifying thing in the world…Terrifying because she was starting to think that just maybe, she might love him too…and just what the hell was she supposed to do about that? She wasn't a woman who believed in fancy dresses and white picket fences…she didn't want the American dream…she had that once and she never wanted it again…she just wanted to stay in his arms forever…and that thought scared her enough…Forever…just when the hell did Guya start thinking in the future… Damn him, she thought…damn him for making me love him.


	3. C

**C-Comfort**

One night he found her in tears. She had been reading her diary and had just crumpled onto the bed. She looked like a child who wept for her mother. He had never asked her about her past and he didn't intend to now. He didn't love her past. If she wasn't comfortable sharing that with him then he would wait until she was because he believed that she would be. He loved her for who she was now…for every complicated part of her.

He took her gently in his arms and she looked up at him with tears. She had almost expected him to ask why she was crying. Most men had. She had expected him to walk away. Most men had. What she hadn't expected was for him to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. She hadn't expected him to run her a bath. She hadn't expected him to take care of her. She hadn't expected that he could be true to his word because the men that she knew never had been.

Guya: I'm not used to this you know? I'm not used to you. The men that I'm used to would have been long gone by now. They wouldn't have stayed if they saw me crying and never even offered an explanation.

Brandon: I'm not most men…and I don't want to be your police man.

Guya: You don't?

Brandon: I'm a cop sweetheart but you're not some woman I met on the street…I care about you…What I want from you is not to pry into your business. When you're ready, I believe that you'll tell me on your own.

Guya: You really have that much faith in me?

Brandon: You don't give yourself enough credit. You've done wonderful things. Just because one man threw you away, doesn't mean your not worth the effort. You're worth so much more then he ever gave you.

Guya: What am I worth Brandon?

Brandon: Everything.

He could have told her he loved her then but he didn't want to give her too much too soon. Instead, when she smiled at him, he joined in her in the tub.


	4. D

**D-Damaged**

She wasn't anyone's definition of a perfect woman. She had demons that sometimes left her with doubts that should never be there. She would never be the angel that men seemed to want from their girlfriends... but somehow when she was with Brandon, he could make her believe that perfection was overrated. He had never expected the same things from her that the men she was used to had...he had seen her flaws and hadn't left...

Guya: Sometimes I wonder you know...why you're still here...you could have any woman you want Brandon and you know what people are probably thinking about us...

Brandon: I don't give a damn what people think...I know that we aren't your typical couple but when have either of us ever been typical?

Guya: Brandon I just...I don't want you to regret the choices that you made because you were involved with me...

Brandon: I would never regret anything with you...I would only regret walking away just because you're not the woman everyone thinks I should be with...the only opinion that counts is yours...

Guya: You know how I feel about you Brandon...But are you sure you want to be with a woman as damaged as me...I'll make you crazy you know?

Brandon: You already do...but not for the reasons you think...you make me crazy because I can't imagine a life without you...You're the last person I ever thought I would give a damn about...but I do...I do give a damn...so much that I can see us having a future for years down the line...what about you...where do _you _see us...do you see us together say five years down the line?

Guya: I didn't used to do this you know...make plans...fantasize about the future...I didn't do it because the one time I did I was shattered...

Brandon: I will never hurt you that way...I'm not your ex...not every man in the world prefers younger women...

Guya: I know that your not him...and I know that I have to stop expecting the worst...but sometimes it's hard when I see you at work with all those younger women hanging all over you...

Brandon: You're jealous? Admit it...you're jealous?

Guya: What if I am?

Brandon: I think you're so sexy when you're jealous...

Guya: Brandon this is serious...

Brandon: You're right...It is...You have nothing to worry about...You want to know why...because I might work with other women but you're the one I get to come home to...can't you see how crazy I am about you...Can't you see how much I love you?

Guya: Brandon I...wait a minute...did you just say...Could you just repeat what you said please?

Brandon: I love you Guya...I love you and all your beautifully flawed pieces...

Guya: But I'm not...I'm not some perfect woman...

Brandon: Is that what you think...you think I want a saint...?

Guya: Isn't that what men want...some perfect woman they can show off and be proud of?

Brandon: First of all...I AM proud of you...I don't give a damn what the world thinks...I would proudly walk into a room and show you off to anyone who would listen...and second of all...I'm glad you're not perfect...do you know how boring that would be...In case you haven't figured it out...I'm not perfect either...

Guya: I'm sorry...See this is what I mean...I'm neurotic...

Brandon: I like neurotic...

Guya: Brandon...

Brandon: No I'm serious...I didn't just fall in love with part of you...I fell in love with ALL of you...

He pressed his lips to hers and drew her into his arms passionately. She looked into his eyes and couldn't stop the tears from filling her own.

Guya: I swore I would never allow myself to go here again...I didn't want to love anyone ever again...but you...damn it, you made a liar out of me...

Brandon: Why Guya, are you saying what I think you are?

Guya: Yes, you smug idiot...I love you too...as if you didn't already know that...

Brandon: What makes you think...

His words were cut off as her lips connected with his...He didn't know how he had ever gotten so lucky but he didn't care...he was going to show her that love could be a good thing...starting with right now...


	5. E

**E-Enduring and Erections**

Brandon had never pushed her to share what made her so afraid but one day she had given him her diary. She had to trust someone with her darkest secret because it was eating her up. And yet she could never quite say it out loud.

Guya: This is the part where you decide that it's too much right?

Brandon: Sweetheart, this doesn't change anything…and I don't see how you think it would…what happened to your sister was a terrible accident…it wasn't your fault.

Guya: Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't been so distracted then it wouldn't have happened at all.

Brandon: You don't know that. There is no way that you could possibly know that. If you gave me this diary because you wanted me to blame you too then it's not going to happen. I don't blame you. You shouldn't either.

Guya: I don't understand how you can be so understanding…You're a policeman Brandon…Isn't this against some kind of code?

Brandon: I don't have a code for people I love…and you didn't kill anyone…

Guya: Brandon…

Brandon: No more talk of past mistakes tonight…I want to show you what you mean to me…I want you to understand that my love for you is not some passing fancy…it can endure any kind of weather…

Guya: How do you exist…I thought men like you were extinct?

Brandon: You just never found a man who saw the beautiful woman you are…and I am not going to let those assholes who made you doubt that interfere with perfection…

Guya: I am far from perfect Brandon…

Brandon: I never said you were…you're perfect for _me_…

She smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He stripped her naked and she smiled when he did the same. Tonight there was no need for foreplay…they needed each other desperately and they needed it now…Brandon watched as Guya's eyes filled with happy tears as he pushed his erection into her hard and fast…

Brandon: I have never in my life seen anything more beautiful…that look in your eyes after I'm inside you…it's breathtaking…

Guya: I need you Brandon…please…deeper please…Oh God, deeper…

She cried out his name in pleasure as they plunged so deep inside each other they felt they were one…they made passionate love for hours until she had fallen asleep nestled in his arms, amongst the tangled sheets. Brandon promised himself he would undo all the damage that her ex had done…he would make her believe that she was worthy of happiness and love.


	6. F

**F-Fear**

This was a day that she never thought she would see again…a day that wasn't exactly planned…still, as she sat in the doctors office and heard the words _You're pregnant_, she couldn't help but wonder how things would change between them. Brandon was a cop and on top of not knowing if he even _wanted_ kids, there was the question of her own sanity…she had driven her only child away…what made her think she could do this now? _You have a man who loves you this time,_ came the inner voice. Just as she was preparing to face the onslaught of doubt and fear that crept up soon after, he came running into the hospital.

Brandon: Are you okay? What happened?

Guya: Brandon, you can breathe. I'm fine. At least I am now that you're here.

Brandon: You scared the hell out of me, damn it.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her then…covering her in a trail of passionate kisses.

Guya: I'm sorry I scared you…if it makes you feel any better, I was scared too.

Brandon: So if you're not sick then what's wrong…you didn't just faint for nothing did you?

Guya: No…no there's a reason all right.

Brandon: It's okay sweetheart. You can tell me. Whatever it is we will deal with it together. Don't you know that I would do anything for you? I love you.

Guya: I know you do…and I love you too. I just don't want you to feel obligated or feel like you have to give up anything for me…I want you to have what makes you happy.

Brandon: You make me happy. Everything else is secondary. Now out with it?

He kissed her brow to reassure her of his love and she took a deep breath, cupped his face in her hands and said it.

Guya: Looks like we're going to be parents…I'm pregnant…we're going to have a child Brandon. I hope this doesn't change things between us.

She had forgotten she was holding her breath. And then he was looking at her with a look she didn't quite recognize.

Brandon: Of course it changes things…a baby will always change things…how can it not…there's a new life to think about?

Guya: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?


	7. G

**G-Glow**

He could sense her fears almost before she did and he was suddenly climbing into the bed with her and holding her tight as he kissed her.

"You know what I think...I think you have that pregnancy glow...and I can't wait to share it all with you...I love you...I love all of you...and when you think of it...we kind of created a miracle didn't we?"

"You were the miracle Brandon...I didn't think I was capable of that kind of love...I just thought it was something I was really bad at...so I was prepared not to want it...except you kind of changed all my plans...I mean if a guy like you could possibly be interested in someone like me...well I must not be all bad right?"

"You aren't bad at all...in fact, you're pretty all around great...and one of these days, I am going to make you believe that...I am going to make you see you through my eyes... but until then I will be completely satisfied showing you every day... I love you Guya...Jane...it doesn't matter what you call yourself...who you are is the same...and your past is just that...your past...it doesn't affect us in the slightest..."

"Nobody has ever loved me like you..."

"That's because nobody ever took the time to really see you...I see you...and what I see is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with...a woman who makes me crazy on a good day...a woman I can't even begin to imagine my life without...a woman I am honored to be having a baby with..."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "You really want to marry me...me and all my flaws?"

"I think your flaws are beautiful...without them, you wouldn't be you...and yes...yes, I absolutely positively want to marry you...I know you said you didn't want to get married again...but I think things are different now...what do I have to do to convince you to say yes?"

"Convince me you aren't just asking because of our child...I don't want to marry you for those reasons Brandon...I love you but there has to be more..."

"How is this for a reason?"

He pulled out a diamond engagement ring and she just stared at him in amazement. This was the man she loved...he never ceased to knock her off her feet. "You got me a ring?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now...you're the only girl for me...be my wife?"


End file.
